untitled
by nightowl268
Summary: What happens when Draco has no one to turn too after his fathers death and his mothers disapearence?


**a/n...hey guys! so i was sitting in math class and an idea just came to me!now i don't have a title for it yet so please give me some ideas.! hope u like it!**

_It was the last day of Christmas vaccation..._

Draco ran down the hall. What was that noise! A big crash and clang sounded through the entire mansion.

Stopping at the top of the stairs to listen, he heard light footsteps moving toward the front door. He heard the familiar sound of the door being slaming shut! Draco started up once again, and ran down the flight of stairs and into the front entrence. There was no one there.

He rushed into the library, hoping to find his mother, but found only emptyness. Dashing to the kitchen then to the living room he still found no one. _Only one more room to check. thought Draco._ He waltzed down the long corridor that finally brought him infront of his fathers office. I know what your thinking. If they live in a mansion why only search 4 rooms. Well there's a simple explanation to that. The Malfoy family did not use most rooms in there house...infact most were just dressed up and used when they had guest. The house was only for showing others how rich they were. But if he didn't find his father in the office he might have to search the hole house.

Draco now stood in front of the door leading to his fathers office. Taking a deep breath he reached out his trembling hand and turnd the door nob.

_Who knows what they could be doing behind this door. thought Draco. but i want to find out what all that noise was about!_

He pressed his ear to the door, but nothing could be heard coming the inside. Making up his mind, he opened the door in one swift mouvement. What he found shocked him. His father, half siting in his chair,was laying face down on his desk

"Father?" asked Draco mouving slowly toward him.

Draco reached down and felt his father's pulse. Nothing.

_If there's no pulse__that means...he's...dead. concluded Draco. But what about my mother? What has become of her?_

He searched the house completly but with no luck. He did not find his mother.

_Damit! thought Draco. This is so..so...Arg!_

Draco being 17 and half way through his last year at Hogwarts would most likely be okay on his own. The death of his father was not a great loss. But his mother had always been very important in his life. She was probably the reason Draco was still alive and who he was today.

Feeling very confused, he went back to his room. He landed on his bed and felt something beneath him. Getting up he noticed a note.  
He picked it up and ripped it open, it read...

**_  
My dearest son,_**

**_I'm sorry that this has happened but I had to leave the house. Your father is dead, as you probably already know. I wished that i could bring you with me but your education is important. You, are not in any danger though if it's the case you are safe at Hogwarts. _**

**_Please be patient and certainly do not be mad at me, one day I shall see you again,_**

**_your loving mother,_**

**_Narcissa_**

Draco lay back on his bed. _Okay this is crazy! Man, if this is their idea of a joke, it's not funny! thought Draco._

"YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!"cried Draco but got no response.

_Well I guess I just wait and go back to school tomorrow? This just happened so fast!...I'll do what my mother said..I'll be patient.__I really need to get some sleep maybe this is just a dream...no a nightmare that I'll wake up from tomorrow morning!_

Draco fell into a restless sleep repeating the same thing over and over again in his head; _I must be patient, I must be patient, I must..._

* * *

Draco was awoken by the thought of his mother gone!

_Was that just a dream? Questioned Draco._

He looked down at the note his mother had left him.

_I guess not...What time is it?_ Looking at his clock he saw that it was infact 8:45am. _Shit! I have to be at the train station in half an houran hour!_

He jumped out of bed and waved his wand. His clothes started packing themselves into his suit case which was lying open on a chair in a corner of his room and the sound of water could be heard from the shower.

Not to shaby" he said to himself proudly.

Draco walked over to the bathroom, stripped and entered the shower. Then he got thinking...

_What am I going to do with my fathers body? I guess I could get someone to come and remouve it. And of course I'll get someone to search his office for any sign of a will or funeral plans. _

He got out of the shower and walked over to his now almost empty wardrobe and got dressed. Making sure he had everything he imediatly stped over to the fireplace, grabbed some flow powder and threw it into the flames. He stepped into the now emerald flamews and shouted;

**a/n muhahaha! magger cliffy! where is he going? lol anywayz i hope u like my new story! i intend to continue it and my other one! remeber to suggest a title. i promise to give full credit to the person of who's title i pick!**

**So please Read & Review!**


End file.
